


LIGHT IN YOUR HEART

by MysticWriter3018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Toward the Terra
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crossing Parallels, M/M, Magic, Parallel Universes, Polyamory, Romance, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWriter3018/pseuds/MysticWriter3018
Summary: AU, canon divergence after HP5thyear, crossover with "Toward the Terra" animeHarry had enough after seeing Sirius go through the Veil, he broke free from their hold and went through as well, following along with Remus, Luna and Neville.But then... He and the others stumbled into another world where there they found Sirius alive and safe... And then Harry found a mark on himself where he can find his soulmates.Pairing - Harry Potter/Jonah Matsuka/OC male,Remus Lupin/Sirius BlackLuna Lovegood/Neville LongbottomRead this story and I hope you'll like it!





	LIGHT IN YOUR HEART

**Author's Note:**

> This is preview or spoilers for another new story I'm also working on. I might post this story soon and I hope you'll like it!

These are pictures posted for my story. I might post this story soon and I hope you'll like it! 

Harry Potter 

Jonah Matsuka 

OC male, Alucard

Remus Lupin (left) & Sirius Black (right) 

Luna Lovegood (left) & Neville Longbottom (right) 


End file.
